Satu Kesalahan dan Beribu Kepahitan
by OurieChrome
Summary: Bukan cahaya bulan yang menerangi malam, dan strawberry tidak semanis yang kita pandang. Cinta yang terlihat manis itu, namun terdapat kepahitan pula bila kau gali. Bibir itu terpaut dan membuat janji. "Berpuluh tahun, beratus bahkan beribu tahun, maukah kau menunggu?" "Tentu, Eren." Tanpa mereka tahu kesalahan mereka. Secret Santa Challenge.


_Kata orang, bulan penerang malam._

_Kata orang, kupu-kupu itu cantik._

_Kata orang, merah itu indah._

_Kata orang—itu hanya kata orang._

.  
.

* * *

.

.

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Satu kesalahan dan Beribu Kepahitan (c)**** Ourie Chrome**

**Secret Santa Challenge**

**Warning : Semi-AU(?), OOC, RiRen, Slash, MalexMale, Romance, Angst, maybe typo(s)**

**Rate : T++**

**Hai Kim Victoria, I'm your secret santa.**

**Hope you like it.****.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Malam itu—hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Kaum adam yang saling menyalurkan rasa sayangnya satu sama lain. Bibir yang tersambung, usapan dan rabaan di atas kulit ari, desah nikmat si penerima 'miliknya', tak peduli suhu yang saat ini berada di bawah nol derjat. Bahkan saat ini mereka sangat kepanasan.

_Cup_

Satu ciuman di pipi.

_Cup_

Satu ciuman di hidung.

_Cup_

Satu ciuman di kuping.

_Cup_

Satu ciuman di leher.

Levi terus memberikan berpuluh-puluh ciuman di permukaan kulit sang kasih. Mengecup dan menjilat, mengecup dan menjilat, mengecup dan menjilat. Sang kasih hanya bisa mengerang kecil. Berusaha menahan desahnya. Menjambak surai kelabu yang serupa dengan manik kekasihnya ketika Levi menghisap kuat titik merah miliknya.

"Ahhhnnn!"

Titik merahnya kembali menegang—bersamaan dengan 'miliknya' yang berada di bawah. Levi mengakhiri hisapannya dengan jilatan lembut dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke arah sang kasih.

"Eren."

"Hn?"

Levi tampak memasang wajah keraguannya. Heh, sesuatu yang cukup langka untuk Eren mengetahui kekasihnya ini bukanlah orang yang plin-plan mengambil keputusan. Eren otomatis memasang wajah bingung pula.

"Tak apakah jika aku memulai?"

Rona merah samar perlahan muncul di pipi Eren. Levi masih sabar menunggu jawabannya. Tangannya tak menganggur. Memandunya untuk mengelus-elus 'milik' Eren.

Ah, memang sedari awal Eren sudah mengambil keputusan ini dan siap menerima konsekuensinya.

Pada malam bersalju ini, tubunya milik Levi sekarang.

"Ini tubuhku dan jadikan ia menjadi milikmu, Levi."

_Cup_

Satu ciuman di bibir.

"Aku mencintaimu." Levi berbisik di depan wajah sang kasih dengan jarak yang begitu sempit. Sambil mengatupkan matanya dan menyentuhkan hidung mereka masing-masing. Tindakan Levi membuat sudut bibir itu meninggi—senyuman manis itu terpasang.

"Aku juga."

Dan pada malam itu jadilah—

Bukti cinta mereka.

.

.

_Di mata orang, strawberry itu manis._

_Di mata orang, teh itu nikmat._

_Di mata orang, uanglah segalanya._

_Itu hanya di mata orang._

_._

_._

Eren tengah merenung di atas bukit. Berbaring dengan posisi nyamannya. Permen kapas putih itu terpantul di selaput pelanginya. Ya, ia memandang langit dengan pikiran kosong. Kosong sekali.

Dan sapuan lembut di puncak surainya mengisi kekosongan pada pikirannya.

Eren berdecak kaget. Ia sorotkan iris kolaborasi antara hijau dan emas itu ke arah tersangka.

"Kopral Levi?"

Sang kopral yang di panggil hanya merespon diam. Pipi kecoklatan itu memerah—wajah manis Eren kembali terlukis.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Levi segera mendaratkan pantatnya di samping Eren. Kepalanya yang menyandar ke pundak Eren membuat si pemilik pundak menjadi salah tingkah. Benar-benar kelewatan! Kekasihnya ini selalu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang secara mendadak.

"Uhm...Em...Merenung...Mungkin?"

Eren terbata-bata. Tapi Levi tak peduli. Toh, ia sudah tahu alasannya.

Hening melanda. Hanya suara angin yang di tangkap oleh daun telinga mereka masing-masing. Jangan lupakan suara singgungan satu rumput dengan rumput yang lain. Suasana seperti ini membuat ketidaknyamanan untuk seorang Eren. Matanya yang tadi tak berani menatap Levi langsung menggerakan lehernya pelan ke arah pria yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya di atas pundaknya.

"Ke-kenapa kopral kesini?" Eren memecahkan keheningan. Levi sontak mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah Eren dengan posisi yang masih sama. Euh—Eren memalingkan wajahnya lurus kembali. Jarak mereka sungguh dekat jika mereka saling berhadapan tadi.

"Mencarimu."

Eren langsung memerah. Sudah—ia tak sanggup bertanya lagi. Untuk sementara, biarkan ia menenangkan jantungnya yang masih berpacu cepat.

Satu detik—dua detik—

Masih diam.

Lima detik—enam detik—

Masih diam.

Sepuluh detik—Lima belas detik.

Diam.

Dua puluh detik—dua puluh dua de—

"Huuaaam."

Ouh—Levi menguap.

"Anda lelah? Sebaiknya an—"

"Biarkan aku beristirahat di sini."

Eren kembali diam. Sungguh, sulit untuk mencari sebuah topik pembicaraan dengan kekasihnya. Ya—memang mereka sepasang kekasih. Tapi melihat status mereka, yaitu atasan dan bawahan, membuat Eren masih bersikap canggung jika bersamanya.

"Tak perlu mencari topik. Seperti ini sudah lebih baik."

Euh—pikiran Eren terbaca. Ia lagi-lagi salah tingkah.

"Tapi hanya kesempatan seperti ini saya bisa berbicara dengan anda!"

"Kesempatan seperti ini?"

"Emm...Err..Maksud saya, kita jarang sekali mengobrol di markas. Ga-gangguan di mana-mana. Ber-berdua di kamar pun kita hanya...hanya...hanya melakukan i-i-itu..Ja—jadi—"

Menjelaskan kalimat demikian membuat Eren mabuk. Oh, ia sangat tahu, gelagatnya sangat aneh sekarang. Mungkin terlihat seperti orang senam. Memainkan jemari dan menggoyangkan kaki, tak lupa pipi itu kembali merah. Levi mengangkat kepalanya dan mengamati tingkah Eren. Gelagat malu-malunya—Pffftt—membuat Levi terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi apa, Eren?" Levi mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Eren, berniat memperkecil jarak wajah mereka. Jemarinya kirinya yang bebas mendarat di pipi Eren seraya mengelusnya pelan. Reaksi Eren yang sangat di harapkan Levi—ya—dia memang berniat menggoda Eren sebenarnya.

"Ja-Jadi...Selagi masih hidup, saya ingin mengobrol banyak dengan anda."

Oh, bocah ini salah menggunakan kata.

Levi menaikan satu alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan selagi masih hidup?"

"Heh?"

"Kau di cekang?"

"Bu-bukan!"

"Kau di ancam?"

"Tidak!"

"Kau di teror?"

"Tidak—kopral!"

Yang tadinya jemari Levi sedang mengusap pipi Eren kini ia gunakan satu tangannya lagi yang bebas meraih sisi pipi Eren yang lain. Tindakan Levi otomatis membuat mereka menjadi saling berhadapan.

"Kalimatmu membuatku tidak tenang, Eren. Katakan padaku, kau kenapa?"

Eren yang terpantul di selaput kelabu itu membuat dirinya gugup. Maniknya menatap tajam ke arah Eren. Tidak—ia tidak kuat menatap sang kekasih. Refleks pandangannya berubah menatap ke arah bawah. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit, berharap rasa gugupnya berkurang. Levi masih sabar menunggu jawaban. Fokusnya masih ke Eren. Menyorotkan pandangannya ke hijau emas yang terus berpindah ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Eren." Bibir mendekat ke arah kuping yang sudah merah, menjilat pelan. Menuntut Eren untuk menjawab yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Eren mendesah kecil. Kedua tangan yang terkepal di atas kedua pahanya yang terlipat ke belakang bergetar kecil.

"Ma-maaf. Sebenarnya hal seperti ini sudah saya pikirkan sejak dulu. Dunia kita sangat kejam. Kebahagiaan seperti mitos sekarang. Bertahan di dalam dinding dari kejaran titan-titan. Kita sang prajurit yang menumpas para titan sudah memakan korban jiwa. Beribu, ada berjuta mungkin." Eren menarik nafasnya panjang, sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dan sehebat-hebatnya anda, seorang prajurit terkuat, tentu saja, kita tidak akan tahu kapan kematian—aahn-a-akan datang."

Sempat terselip desahan di ucapannya. Oh, sungguh. Di suasana seperti ini masih saja Levi menggodanya. Lihat, kedua jempol itu mendadak mengusap tulang pipinya.

"Se-setidaknya selagi ada kesempatan dengan anda, saya ingin terus di samping anda. Mengobrol, jalan-jalan—"

"Dan bercinta, Eren."

"Ah...Ya...Be-begitu."

Sudut bibir Levi menaik, menampilkan senyuman. Kali ini senyuman tulus. Jemarinya pun menarik wajah Eren ke arahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke jidat Eren. Tindakan yang sangat tiba-tiba, Eren sukses panas di buatnya.

"Aku punya cerita."

"Heh?"

Jemari kekar itu berpindah ke pucuk surai Eren dan mengelusnya pelan sebelum memulai ceritanya.

"Bila seseorang itu mati, di yakini bertahun yang akan datang, atau berpuluh tahun, atau beratus tahun bahkan beribu tahun, maka orang itu akan terlahir kembali. Bisa jadi, terlahir sebagai sosoknya semula, atau mungkin mereka bisa menjadi hewan kecil ataupun tumbuhan. Kau tahu sebutan mereka?"

"Reinkarnasi, bukan?"

"Heh, ternyata itu cerita _mainstream_. Darimana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Ah—buku Armin. Ia pernah membacakan sebuah cerita seperti itu padaku."

"Oh, bocahnya Erwin."

Eren mengangguk mantap.

"Jadi, maksud anda mengatakan itu—"

"Entah itu hanya sekedar dongeng atau gimana, setidaknya tidak salah untuk mempercayainya, bukan?"

Sedikit terkesiap mendengarnya. Bola mata Eren membesar sebentar kemudian wajahnya langsung mengukirkan sebuah senyuman.

Ya—Levi benar.

Tidak salah kan, mereka yang hidup di dunia sekejam ini—

—dunia yang tak terjamin keselamatannya—

—mempercayai reinkarnasi tersebut?

"Jika memang demikian, apa kau akan menunggu? Berpuluh tahun atau beratus tahun bahkan beribu tahun itu, Levi?"

"Bermiliar pun aku akan tunggu, Eren."

Eren mengecup bibir Levi sejenak.

"Jika demikian, berjanjilah."

Dan janji itu mereka ikat dalam sebuah ciuman hangat.

(Tapi sebenarnya mereka melakukan kesalahan).

.

.

_Bulan itu penerang malam._

_Tapi cahaya yang dapatkan berasal dari bintang._

_Kupu-kupu memang cantik._

_Tapi tahukah serbuknya adalah racun?_

_Strawberry yang sangat merah terlihat manis._

_Tapi kenapa bukan ujung lidah yang peka merasakannya?_

_Teh terasa nikmat.__Bagaimana jika tanpa gula?_

_Uang adalah segalanya?_

_Justru membuat orang terbutakan karenanya._

.

.

**25-12-850**

**Levi Rivaille**

Bocah itu hanya menatap kosong ke arah batun nisan yang sudah basah di guyur hujan. Tumpukan bunga putih tertata rapi. Makin lama jumlah orang yang ada di sekitar semakin sedikit hingga hanya dirinya yang tersisakan. Ya, dia masih sanggup. Ia masih tahan untuk berdiri di sana.

_"KOPRAAL!"_

Oh, memorinya berputar sejenak. Sepintas telinganya mendengar jeritan pilu itu. Jeritan dirinya sendiri. Memanggil sang kekasih yang sudah tak lagi menginjak bumi.

_"Eren, selamatkan dirimu dahulu!"_

_"TITAN BRENGSEK!"_

_"Ereen!"_

_"BELUM PUAS KAU MENGAMBIL APA MILIKKU?!"_

_"EREN, TENANG!"_

_"UNTUK APA KAU ADA JIKA HANYA MERAMPAS KEBAHAGIAAN ORANG?!"_

_"DIAM, EREN!"_

_"GIGI SIALANMU MENGUYAH IBU, SEKARANG KAU MENGUNYAH APA LAGI, HAH?! KAU TAHU SIAPA YANG KAU KUNYAH SEKARANG?! KAU TAHU SEBERAT APA KESAKITAN YANG AKU TERIMA?! HEH, MAKHLUK SEPERTI KAU MEMANG TAK PERNAH KENYANG!"_

_"EREN!"_

_"SAMPAAH!"_

_"EREN!"_

_"MATI SANAA!"_

_"EREN, JANGAN LEPAS KENDAALIII!"_

_"KEMBALIKAN KOPRAAAAALLL!"__  
_  
Oh, memori sialan. Untuk apa membuatnya bernostalgia peristiwa menyedihkan tersebut?

Menangis sejenak, menyesali akan tak bergunanya dia.

"Kenapa saat itu kau menolongku?"

Seketika kakinya terasa sangat lemas yang membuatnya refleks terduduk. Eren merangkak mendekati batu nisan. Nama kekasihnya terukir di atas sana. Bibirnya mendekat pelan dan mengecup nama tersebut.

"Cepat."

Tangannya memeluk batu nisan.

"Terlalu cepat, Levi."

Menyandarkan kepalanya ke batu.

"Aku belum siap."

Ah—dingin.

.

.

_Reinkarnasi._

Seketika hal tersebut melintas ke pikirannya.

Eren beringsut mencari _Cutter _setelah kepulangannya.

Ya—_cutter._

Dan akan ia putuskan nadi itu.

Lalu segera menunggu kelahirannya kembali

_.__  
__._

_.__Lalu..._

_Apakah cinta seperti itu?__.__  
_

_.__  
__._

Satu sayatan—setetes darah.

Dua sayatan—setetes darah lagi.

Tiga sayatan—kembali menetes.

Dan menguap.

Oh, Eren lupa tentang statusnya sekarang.

Ia adalah seorang titan juga.

Baik tangan yang di potong, kaki yang di potong, jantung yang di tusuk, hasilnya tetap sama saja.

Ia tetap hidup.

Segera, berikan ia jawaban. Organ bagian mana yang akan membuatnya mati total? Membuat organ hidungnya tak bisa lagi mencium dan matanya tak bisa lagi melihat? Membuatnya merasakan sakit yang hebat dan melayang meninggalkan jasadnya yang terkulai tak berdaya?

Ia ingin mati segera. Bertemu dengan Levi segera dan memenuhi janji mereka. Kembali bersatu dan hidup bahagia di kehidupan mereka yang baru.

Katakan, dimana?

Dimana?

Ya—tepat.

Leher.

**CROOOTT!**

(Dan satu kesalahan lagi).

_.__  
__.__  
__Reinkarnasi yang ia percayai._

_Memang keajaiban seperti itu sungguh ada._

_Mati kini dan terlahir lagi di dunia yang baru._

_Tapi ada satu yang tak ia ketahui._

_Ia tak memikirkan konsekuensi memutuskan jalan hidupnya._

_Hei, yang benar saja._

_Tuhan tidak akan menerima—_

_makhluknya yang putus asa.__.__  
__.__  
__.__  
_

Dan kini, 2013.

Dua puluh lima desember.

Berlin.

Surai kelabu itu duduk di bangku panjang yang menghadap ke arah pohon cemara yang sangat besar. Pohon yang di lengkapi lampu-lampu yang melingkar mengikuti bentuk kerucutnya dan mainan yang menggantung dengan anggunnya. Tak lupa sebuah bintang yang bertengger di puncak pun ikut mempercantik pohon tersebut.

Pohon natal.

Berlin tampak sangat berkilau saat ini. Lihatlah Pohon-pohon yang berjejer kokoh di pinggir jalan pun terhiasi oleh lampu, membuat kota tampak sedap di pandang melihat malam di Berlin penuh dengan cahaya. Kabel yang di lapisi lampu membentuk seperti kerucut itu pun juga meramaikan pinggir jalan. Bentuknya yang demikian terlihat seperti pohon natal, mengingat terdapat lampu berbentuk bintang di pucuknya. Puji-pujian yang di nyanyikan terlantunkan di setiap sudut kota. Tak lupa pula banyak orang-orang yang membuka tokonya di sekitar.

Lihat, Berlin tampak berkilau kan?

Tapi hal itu samak sekali tidak menarik perhatiannya.

Karena mata tajam miliknya, terus mengarah ke pohon natal di depan.

Warna yang pohon tersebut pancarkan—mengingatkannya pada bola mata sang kekasih di kehidupannya yang lama.

Hijau dan cahaya lampu.

Hijau dan emas.

Hijau dan emas yang saling berkolaborasi.

Warna selaput pelangi sang kekasih.

"Kau...Lama sekali, Eren."

Cincin kecil yang mungil yang ingin ia berikan hanya bisa ia genggam.

Terus...Menunggu...

"Aku...Sudah tak sabar."

Setitik dua titik air itu jatuh—dari sudut mata Levi.

_.__  
__._

_Mereka membuat suatu kesalahan._

_Cinta mereka yang terlihat sangat manis._

_Dan tergali kepahitan yang lebih mendominasi._

_Bukan kisah cinta seperti ini yang mereka harapkan._

_Bukan reinkarnasi seperti ini yang mereka inginkan._

_Sang kasih yang tak tahu apa-apa.._

_Tuhan yang membenci kepasrahan tanpa usaha._

_Selama beratus tahun, berjuta tahun atau bermiliar tahun itu—_

_Sang kasih takkan mungkin muncul_

_._

_.__  
__._

_Mereka yang membunuh dirinya sendiri_

_Hanya karena bawaan emosi_

_Takkan tuhan izinkan untuk kembali hidup._

_Terjebak dalam gelap di dunia yang berbeda.__.__  
_

_.__  
__.__  
_

_**END**__  
__.__  
__.__  
__._

* * *

**A/N :**

YOOSSHAAA GUEEEE TEEPPARR /melayang  
Ok, ekhem. Ini bukan cerita yang ingin di publish. Serius, bukan cerita ini. Bahkan FF ini baru saya buat tadi sore dan baru selesai.  
PENING UDAH! LAPTOP KETINGGALAN DI SEKOLAH DAN FILE DI SANA SEMUA DAN FF YANG DI NIATKAN IKUT CHALLENGE SEDANG TDK ADA DI TANGAN!  
Jadi, pastinya FF ini memiliki kekurangan—mengingat ini ngebut. DAN PAS DEDLEN!  
Dih, mampus. Memang kesiyalan.  
Setidaknya, selesai, saya sudah sangat bersyukur sekali /sujud.

Dan buat **Kim Victoria**, maaf, saya sempat galau tentang rate M yang menyerempet. Mau gore atau lemon? Dan awalnya saya putuskan untuk memakai keduanya di FF sebelumnya. Dan karena sebuah insiden yang bikin saya berniat ikut bunuh diri, maaf hasilnya sungguh tidak memuaskan. Terimalah ini hadiah dari santamu, huehue~

Oh ya, saya tidak terlalu memperhatikan pas pengeditan. Typo(s) mungkin ada, dan saya bukan orang yang jago bikin kalimat cantik. Maaf diksinya terlalu lebay GYAHAHAHHAHAHA~

Dan tentu saja tak bosan-bosan saya ucapkan, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK YANG SUDAH BACA DAN SUDI NGEREVIEW DAN FAVORITE! KALIAN LUAR BIASA MENJADI ACUAN SEMANGAT SAYA!

Sekali lagi, terima kasih.

Salam.

-**OurieChrome.**


End file.
